Secrets
by genocidian
Summary: [Vincent + Yuffie fic| changes in chapter 9!] The tale of two uniquely opposite beings, brought together by love. A mysterious man with a troubling past and a spirited ninja with lessons to learn in life. R&R!
1. Yuffie

* * *

_**Secrets**_  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_  


* * *

_Disclaimer: FF7 isn't mine so don't sue me ^.^; I don't have any money. FF7 is owned by Squaresoft and it's a really big producer/company ... ^^; as I said ... I don't have money and standard disclaimers apply._

Author's note: sentences enclosed in '...' are thoughts and "..." are sentences. Enjoy. R & R! 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yuffie**

Yuffie went to her room. They were staying in Nibelheim now and she was invited to stay in Tifa's house for the meantime. She had refused to see Wutai, Godo and Shake, Chekov ... everyone else who knew of her existence!   


_'Well, I guess I better rest up. It was such a hard thing to do and I'm beat! Sure ... saving the world and killing the bad guy is normal.'_ She thought while she sat down on the bed. Slowly, she looked at the mirror across the room and studied her reflection.   


Her clothes were muddy when they went back up the crater and she was all sweaty and smelly. Her hair was ruffled with a leaf or two. 'So this is what Lady Kisaragi looks like ... a hyperactive tomboy!" She shurged. "Well, I'm not a tomboy! I'm just hyperactive ... but never a tomboy. Gosh, I need to take a bath!" With that, she grabbed the clothes Tifa had handed out to her and went to the bathroom. She took a thorough bath and afterwards grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her tiny figure. She then examined the clothes Tifa gave her and blinked. _'I'm suppose to wear ... **these**?!'_ She held up a spaghetti strapped, blue shirt and a black, denim mini shorts. _'Gosh, Tifa wears the oddest things!'_ She quickly wore her clothes and rushed out of the room to look at her reflection in the mirror.   


"Well, not bad ..." She heard as she glanced at the door. "Tifa!?" Yuffie shouted in surprise. 

Tifa smiled sheepishly and giggled a little. "Oops ... sorry to surprise you there, Yuffie. You look really good in those. I mean, I never think I'll see the day that you change from the usual green turtleneck and shorts." Tifa chuckled as she sat down the bed. "Barret, Vincent, Cloud, Cid and Red will be eating with us tonight. You better go to the dining room before they get here, okay?" Yuffie nodded. "Oh, all right. I'll be there, I just have to brush my hair." 

Tifa smiled, "Well, okay ..." She closed the door quietly to let Yuffie have her privacy.

'Everyone will see me in ... _these_.' She looked at herself again. Without thinking, she grabbed the brush and looked at it. Yuffie gave out a small smile as she remembered Tifa give it to her for her birthday a year ago. Slowly, she brushed her hair. She moaned as she pulled some of her tangled hair. "Ouch!" She looked at the tangled hair disapprovingly as she jerked the brush free. After a few hundred strokes ... 

"Phew!" She finished brushing with one last, affectionate stroke at her new, groomed, tangle-free, chocolate brown hair. "Perfect!" She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. _'This is Lady Kisaragi at her best! Not a tomboy freak-a-zoid!'_ Skipping and grinning, she went outside.

* * *

"Hey Yuffie!" Tifa said as she dragged her into the dining room. Struggling vainly she whined, "Tifa?! I don't want anyone seeing me! Look at me I look stu-" 

"Nice!" Tifa interrupted as they reached the dining room. Tifa let Yuffie go as she nursed her sore wrist. "You look nice ... better in this Tifa ... better than I in this get-up!" 

Tifa was wearing a short, white dress and high-heeled shoes. "No I don't, silly! It's just that Clo-" *ding dong* The doorbell interupted the heated conversation and left Tifa sighing. 

"Oh, It must be Cloud!" Tifa said in glee as she grinned and hurriedly went to get the door. Yuffie sat down on one of the chairs as Tifa answered the door. The first thing that met Tifa's eye was a bunch of yellow spiky hair and a sheepish grin. "Hey Cloud!" Tifa said as Cloud came in. Cloud was wearing a navy blue jacket with a white shirt inside. He was also wearing black pants and black shoes to match. "So, am I the only one here aside from you and ..." He looked for the small ninja and smiled. "Yuffie?" Cloud said as he found Yuffie. Yuffie glared as Cloud grinned after he recovered from a slight shock. 

"Tifa asked me to wear these!" Yuffie wailed hurriedly before Cloud and Tifa could reply. Cloud smiled and nodded. "It looks nice; it suits you." Cloud looked at Tifa. "Not bad either ..." Tifa smiled as the two walked towards the living room as Yuffie grimly trailed behind, sulking. 

They settled down on the sofa and Cloud faced Tifa. "When will the others arrive, Tif?" Tifa smiled and said. "Red and Barret are coming now from the inn. Cid will be arriving a bit later ... I'm not sure why ... he brought Shera by the way. Vincent will probably be here in a few minutes though I had to beg him to come using my PHS." Tifa said as she looked at her watch. The others will probably be late for a few minutes.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "I guess that someone has actually arrived." Cloud said as he sat down across Yuffie. Tifa answered the door. "Oh! Hello, Vincent. Come in!" Vincent nodded quietly and entered, "Good evening, Tifa." He followed Tifa towards the dining room. 

"Hey Vincent!" Cloud said as Yuffie looked away trying to ignore everyone, scowling. Vincent nodded at Cloud to reply and looked at Yuffie. "Hi Vincent ..." Yuffie said in a monotonous voice as she pouted. Vincent stared at Yuffie with his crimson eyes, filled with surprise and amusement. "Is there something wrong, Yuffie?" Vincent said, with his normal deadpan voice. Yuffie sarcastically smiled. "No, except that I'm forced to wear these, which neither looks good or becoming! I'd rather be called a tomboy than ..." Yuffie stopped as Vincent stared at Yuffie. Light brown eyes met blood red orbs. Vincent approached Yuffie and shook his head, "They look nice on you Yuffie." Vincent said as he grabbed a chair and sat beside Yuffie. 

* * *

Author's Note: Okay ... there's not much and... 

Yuffie: I'm not such a whiner!  
Mizuyuki: Just for this fan fiction ... okay?   
Yuffie: Only this ... or else, my conformer will go straight to your throat ...  
Mizuyuki: >_ Yuffie: Oh, right. Sorry ... 

Well, I'll make the next chapter better ... ;) 


	2. Realizations

* * *

**_Secrets_**  
(A Vincent + Yuffie fanfic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_  


* * *

_Disclaimer: FF7 is Squaresoft's and not mine ... blah blah ... besides ... I'm REALLY short in cash, but if you give me some gil, about 100 ... _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

"I guess everyone is here!" Cloud announced happily as conversations started here and there. After a while Tifa rang a bell signalling dinner. 

Tifa went in the dining room once again an emerged with a casserole, placed it on the table and went back to get some wine. 

"Let's jus' dig in!" Barret said as he grabbed his fork and spoon.   
"No fair!" Cait Sith wailed. (he was a robot afterall)  
"an' what is the @!#$in' matter Cait Sith!?" Cid shouted, putting some rice in his plate and drank his wine in one gulp. "Woohoo, this sure tastes @#%$in' good, Tif! Probably as @#%$in' good as Shera's tea, right, Shera?" He shifted his glance to Shera who was drinking a few sips herself.  
"You guys get to eat ... and I ..." The cat looked at the big moogle. "I'm a stuffed cat with a big, dumb moogle!"   
"we know ..." Everyone chimed in as they filled their plates with food.

Tifa went in with some more pies. "There ... that's the last of it!" She sighed and sat down to eat.  


* * *

_After a few hours ... _

"Papa ... I'm sleepy ..." Marlene whispered as she sat in her father's lap. 

Barret smiled at the sleeping Marlene. "Guess I better bring Marlene back to the inn ... jus' go on with th' party ..." 

Tifa stood up and escorted Barret, carrying the sleeping Marlene.

Tifa smiled. "You'll be visiting anytime soon?"

"Tomorrow if you wan', Tif." He nodded to announce his departure as the others shouted "goodbye"'s.Barret, in turn, said his goodbye and left.

"Gawd, I'm full ..." Yuffie muttered. Shoving in food into her mouth for the past half hour was making her feel uncomfortable.   


"I feel rather weary as well ... I'm going back to the inn ... if everyone doesn't mind." Red finally announced with a yawn, as he leapt out of his seat and went out of the house.  


"Oh @#$%! You guys! I better leave too, I remembered that I @#%!in 'forgot about the Highwind! Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" With that Cid stood up, as Shera followed suit and bowed to say goodbye and left.

Vincent looked at Cid go. _'Should I go too? I have no business here as well.'_ He was about to stand up and announce his departure when Yuffie stretched and whined. She looked like she was about to puke.

"Yuffie, why don't you go out for some fresh air." Tifa said worriedly as she grabbed some of the plates and brought them to the kitchen. Cloud peered at Yuffie who was helping Tifa clean up. "Ya ... you look like you're gonna pop." Yuffie sighed and looked at Vincent and grinned, the usual goofy grin. "Why don't you come with me Vincent... besides, a little fresh air might help." Vincent sighed. _'It would be futile to disagree.'_ Because it's Yuffie, the ever constant annoying, always repeating, ninja. He shrugged. "Which materia do you want?" He then looked at Yuffie for any reaction, his eyes showing a hint of amusement. _'Funny ... I never knew that she would be someone that I would actually get along with.'_ Their relationship wasn't like any storybook. It was just acquaintances who became teammates in a fight against the all-around evil villain, Sephiroth. He then switched back to concentrating on Yuffie's reaction which he didn't know why. Yuffie had an amused gleam in her eye as she mock-pouted, "Hey!" She then laughed. "Don't worry! No materia involved." Vincent looked at her, and frowned.

Yuffie whined. "Stop that! Fine, I promise not to steal any from you. I learned not to that before, remember? Besides, I have a whole lot more, okay?"

Vincent nodded. "That would be fine with me then ..."

The two then went aside, a solemn man with a hidden past and a hyperactive ninja with an unsettling future. Together ... side by side.

* * *

It was a starless night, but the moon shone brightly ...

"Vinny?" Yuffie tugged Vincent's sleeve.

Vincent whinced at the given nickname but then kept his face straight and went back to his mysterious countenance. "What's wrong Yuffie?"

She shrugged and placed her hands behind her neck. "What are you gonna do when this is over ... ?" 

Vincent gazed at her brown eyes. He then looked up sadly at the starlit sky. "Perhaps, I'll be going back to the mansion and ..." He paused. "Yuffie ... I ... I don't have a future like you and everyone ..."

Yuffie shot a glare. "That's not true at all!" She then sat down on a bench. "It's just not that easy to find one ... you have to make a new one ... dream one." She then laughed and stuck her tongue out. "That was silly ... I never knew I could be deep too." SHe looked back at Vincent. 

Vincent sat down beside her. " That wasn't silly." He then looked down on the gray pavement. "... you would surely have a bright future, Yuffie. You're still young. You can still be able to really choose what you want for yourself." He sighed. "Yuffie, what do you want for your future ...?" He said as he looked at Yuffie. 

"Me? ... Well, I would want to go back to Wutai and make it really popular and beautiful! Then maybe I could settle in a house, with a family of my own." She replied, her voice softer; her tone gentler. She blushed at what she said. "Then I'd open up a materia store ... or maybe just keep the materia." She added, giggling. Vincent smiled. _'Yuffie will surely have that future, someday ... and I ...'_ He peered at Yuffie, still giggling as she looked up at the sky dreamily. _'... cute... she's always cheerful ... I envy her sometimes.'_ He thought as he remembered how Lucrecia would smile and giggle. _'That wasn't how I used to think ... cute?'_ Vincent smiled, inspite of himself. _'This is the first.'_ He focused on what he saw now. _'Can I really have a future?' He looked up to the moon._

Yuffie glanced at Vincent. His pale face shone in the moonlight as a light breeze swept his hair flying. _'Gawd ... he's so handsome.'_ Yuffie closed her eyes, trying to picture and replay that scene in her mind. _'No ... am I falling ... in love?'_

She remembered the many times they talked. The others have noticed how they clicked and that she was closer to him than the others. She knew she had been in love with him since before ... she just never knew until it was staring at her face. _'... but does he feel the same way. He said to me onec that he'd never love again ... and yet, why do I continue loving him?' _ Vincent saw Yuffie staring at him, but Yuffie didn't care as she settled on staring at his beautiful crimson eyes. 

They gazed at each other, questioningly ... longingly ... lovingly.

* * *

Author's note: Okay ... ^^; I know it's a bit lousy ... I'm not that good ... but I hope you enjoy this fic. R & R ... It helps me write better. A writer can never improve or be appreciated without readers and reviewers ^.^! 


	3. Truth

**_Secrets_**  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fanfic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_

* * *

_Disclaimers: Squaresoft owns FFVII and not me! ^^;_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truth** _ The next day ... _

Everyone went back to Tifa's early in the morning; preparing for their trip going back to their respective hometowns. They sat together in the dining room as they waited for Cid's Highwind.

Yuffie sat sleepily on the chair, eating her breakfast with the others. She thought of last night and her face turned red at the thought. _'I can't believe I'm falling for Vincent. Gawd, what's happening to me!_

"... Yuffie, your drooling on your breakfast ..." Red pointed out. Yuffie looked at him sheepishly and grinned. "Ooops ..." She sighed. _ 'so much for thinking about Vincent ... speaking of Vincent, where is he?'_ She looked around. _Nope, he isn't here yet.'_

Barret yawned and carried the still sleeping Marlene. "Can we jes' leave later? It's too early in th' mornin'! Marlene's still sleepin'..." He peeped at the sleeping, chubby, cute face of his daughter. Yuffie stretched her arms and looked around. She wasn't happy to be able to go home after everything. She knew that her father would be ranting about leadership ... but the funny thing was, she just wanted to go home to see the big beautiful mountains of De Chao, the sakura petals falling in intricate patterns, the smell of tropical flowers. She sighed as she realized, she really missed her home, even her father. She slowly smiled and started to think. _'I can't wait til' I get to Wutai now ... I bet everyone will be happy to see me!'_ After daydreaming about Wutai, she then had a reality check. 

_'Gawd! I better change into something more presentable than these.'_ With that, she looked down and gazed at her usual green top and shorts. She wrinkled her nose, grabbed her backpack, and went to her room. Fumbling on the buckle of her backpack, she finally opened it. "Let's see ..." She hurriedly spilled the contents in her bed and sifted through her things and grabbed any cloth or clothing she eyed on. "Not this. Definitely not this. Nah. Nu-uh. No. No! " She dug through the bottom and grabbed a carefully folded silk kimono. She grinned. It was her only keeepsake from Wutai. A masterpiece given to her by her grandmother. It was light blue with sakura petals embroidered on it, like a portrait. She hugged it lovingly and remembered not to crease it. Hurriedly, she changed her clothes and then slowly looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Perfect!" Yuffie exclaimed and squealed and ran back to the dining room. 

*Ding dong*

"I'll get it." Yuffie volunteered as she ran to the door, wearing her kimono. She opened the door and gulped, surprised at what met her. _Crimson eyes ..._

* * *

_'Why did I bother go here?'_ Vincent thought as he rang the doorbell.

**_'It's because you want to see her again ...'_**

"It's rather amusing that I can keep Chaos inside my being but not my inner thoughts." He muttered in dismay, as the door squeaked open.

"Yuffie ..." Vincent said, surprised. He looked at her from head to toe and had the grace to flush. He couldn't help it ... It was Yuffie, but not ... 

_'I can't help it ... she's ... she's so beautiful...' _

"Good morning Yuffie."

"Is that it?!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue and grinned. "Come in, Vincent!" Vincent walked in and then she closed the door. "So, what's up?" 

"Well, I thought that I should visit everyone else before they go back ..." He stopped, confused._'Why did I come here?'_ He sighed and looked at Yuffie's expectant grin. 

_**'... you wanted to see her ...'**_

"I did ...?" Vincent muttered.

"Did what?" Yuffie asked, puzzled. "Something wrong, Vinny?"

"I ... I ... nothing, Yuffie." He sighed as they approached the dining room. Everyone greeted Vincent as Yuffie sat down and Vincent followed suit. He found a chair next to Yuffie and sat.

"Vincent ... what are you gonna do after we leave, if you know what I mean ...?" Cloud asked, curious. Everyone looked at Vincent, waiting for his answer. Yuffie blushed as she remembered their little conversation the night before.

"I have decided that I would lead a new life ... a new beggining of my life." Vincent said in a whisper. 

It was true, he had wanted it but he was avoiding something with this decision. He was scared to get hurt again. Scared to see these people disappear as he watched helplessly, scared to make the same mistakes with Lucrecia to ... _' ... Will I ever share my life with someone? Will I ever try to love again?' _ As he looked at everyone, he stopped as he stared at Yuffie and a chill ran down his spine. _'No, I can't. She will never understand; she will never accept anyone like me ...'_ Sadly, he looked away. He started remembering their talk last night. He couldn't understand why it was so vivid, yet surreal.

_**Me? ... Well, I would want to go back to Wutai and make it really popular and beautiful! Then maybe I could settle in a house, with a family of my own.**_

He felt a rush of pain near his heart. He remembered this feeling all to well, and it was accompanied by loneliness. 

_'I can never share the life she has. I might just destroy it ... her future.'_

* * *

Author's note: I'm still having a conflict with the plot ... I have soooo much ideas I have to put together ... ^.^ . R & R! 


	4. Understand

**_Secrets_**  
(A Vincent and Yuffie fanfic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Understand**

The Highwind's engine roared and soon, leaves were blown away and scattered in many directions ... constanty swirling and playing. Vincent gazed at the motion of the leaves, cheerfully teasing him to join their dance. He chuckled at his slight moment of bliss. When was the last time he did that, he thought to himself. Funny, how he had been missing a lot of simple joy in life.

_Probably because I was stuck in a coffin too long, thought of her too long._

He had learned to forget Lucrecia little by little, step at a time. His lips tugged into a small smile. He chuckled again with amusement. It had been a very long time since he actually had done such a feat. He tried once again ... this time, smiling a genuine one. Throughout his small whim, Yuffie had been watching from above in her own hideaway, grinning. Vincent had been too absorbed to notice the little ninja spying on him. She giggled as Vincent smiled and through her bout of giggling, she simply lost her footage. Vincent's eyes widened when he felt something amiss and quickly ran to where his senses were telling him. With outstretched arms, she fell in a loud thud. Quickly, Yuffie glanced at Vincent and stuck out her tongue. 

"Um ... hey, Vinny!" Yuffie tried out and waited for Vincent's infamous glare to come. Her eyes widened in disbelief as Vincent lightly chuckled.

"Do that again!" 

Vincent blinked and stared at Yuffie. "... pardon me?"

Yuffie wriggled in Vincent's arms as Vincent carefully let her down. Yuffie held onto his shirt, as she repeated herself. "Do that again!"

Vincent blinked once again. "Do what again, Yuffie?"

"The laughing thing ..."

Vincent smiled in amusement with Yuffie's own bewilderment. 

"H-hold on a sec! Are you Vincent? Give me Vinny back ... well, I mean, you're nice and stuff but it's freaky ... not in a bad way ... I mean ... " She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Vincent on the other hand sighed and was back to his serious self. "What were you doing up there?"

Yuffie grinned. "The usual stuff ... checking the squirells and knitting them pink socks." She started to walk slowly away from Vincent and stopped. "By the way, I never knew you could do that ..." 

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "..."

Yuffie ran back to Vincent. "Hey! Lighten up, will ya! I was just kidding. You know ... a joke. Besides, I was just happy you're showing more of yourself, if you know what I mean. I've been hanging around you guys for the past few months and we even fought side by side fighting Sephiroth. The weird thing is, I don't know much about you, You keep hiding yourself from us. Gawd! Vinny, I hate it when I'm talking like this." She pouted and walked towards the Highwind half-heartedly. She heard footsteps following her which was, no doubt, Vincent's. When they had arrived, Cid was cursing good-naturedly as always. It seems that they were too busy talking to each other to notice that the others had arrived.

"Sorry there, ol' man!" Yuffie said as he patted Cid in the back. "I promise to _try_ not to barf around the place and just barf in the bridge."

"Why you @#&%&*%@!$%#!!!!!" Cid continuously cursed as Yuffie ran away, avoiding what Cid was throwing at her. The others just watched what was taking place, for they have seen it for about a hundred times. After the onslaught, Cid grabbed the controls. With that, they took off.

* * *

Cid had dropped off Barret and Marlene in Junon, their new residence. Then, he went to Cosmo Canyon. Red gave his goodbye as Highwind turned to the direction of Wutai. 

Cid faced Vincent. "Hey you, after I finish with this damn school bus ride to Wutai, were do I drop you off?" He huffed on his cigarette. Vincent stared blankly at Cid, deep in thought.

_Where am I going after? Should I sta-_ From a distance, he heard Yuffie whine and Cid seemed to hear it too because he marched right out of the bridge to make sure Yuffie didn't barf on his precious airship. Vincent followed Cid after and saw Yuffie lying down in a makeshift bed, not looking well. 

"@#%$! What the hell happened to you! You look damn greener than usual!"

Yuffie glared at Cid and stuck out her tongue. "Gawd! That's because I'm trying to keep my side of the bargain! I'm trying to do what I promised, geezer!" She started to squirm and grabbed a pillow to place over her head. "If you're just gonna stare at me and wait for me to puke, you might as well wait for Cloud's hair to be kept down. 

Cid scowled and left, muttering curses as he went. Vincent sighed but grabbed a box to use as a chair and sat beside Yuffie's makeshift bed.

Yuffie took out the pillow over her head, expecting no one to be there, but was surprised to see Vincent sitting there. "Why are you here?" She asked cautiously. Vincent was acting strange ... well, stranger than usual. He was strange from the beginning. 

Vincent sighed. _Caught again ..._

Yuffie didn't need to wait for an answer as she spilled out her thoughts. "Look here, I know something is up. Did I do something for you to be awfully nice?" She grinned and continued. "I'm quite impressed actually. You said you were going to live a new life, and that's what you've been doing, right?" 

Vincent looked at Yuffie, his eyes showing a hint of happiness mixed with a bit of despair. "I probably have been trying without knowing ..." He whispered.

Yuffie laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Vincent Valentine would admit that I'm right." She patted Vincent's back and noticed that she wasn't having air sickness anymore. "So, were are you going? I mean, everyone is in their respective homes and well, were are you staying?" 

Vincent shrugged. "I have really never thought about starting a new life until a few days ago ... I had always wanted to keep to myself again ... " 

_Why am I telling this to her ...?_ He paused to look at curious, brown eyes.

"And?" Yuffie frowned. "Gawd! That's it? You didn't even answer my question!"

Vincent looked down to escape her searching eyes. She was the only one who he had a hard time predicting. She was rather moody and her eyes were always unreadable. When she was sad yet here eyes held a light gleam. When she was happy, he felt that somehow, her eyes seem to hide something which he can't figure out. 

"Yuffie, I was given the chance to start over but I can't seem to be able to do it." He looked up once again and saw Yuffie staring at him, confused. "I don't have a place were I belong, I don't have a family and I don't have anyone I ..."

_love?_

"Gawd, Vinny! That's not true at all! Are you blind?! You have friends, you have me! We are always here to help you! I'm always here to help you ..." She stopped in a whisper as she felt her heart fill with sadness. She suddenly knew how it felt ... how he felt. How it was like to be alone, everyone wanting you to be someone else ... losing someone you love. She had lost her mother before she even had a chance to cuddle in her lap as she might read bedtime stories. Sure, she had a little teddy bear from her mom before she died but she never knew how it felt like and it hurts. She suddenly felt something liquid trailing down her cheeks and realized that she was crying. Vincent felt his heart grow heavy. He had caused Yuffie to cry. He made the woman he loved cry. 

_The woman I loved ..._ And with that, he felt his heart grow a bit lighter with that realization. He loved Yuffie. With a new found courage building inside of him, he gently wiped away Yuffie's tears and brought her closer to him. He rubbed her back and said soothing words as she sobbed and embraced him. 

"Yuffie ..." He whispered to her ear. " ... I love you."

He peered at Yuffie and smiled as he saw her sleeping.

* * *

Author's note: NO! This is not the last chapter! Hahahahaha! *grin* I'm sorry if it took me so long. I forgot *all* my ideas! ARGH! (yes, I'm forgetful! and to the people who know me and is reading this ... *glares at them* Evil!) I'll be continuing as soon as I fix my ideas. (ack! I have to outline it ... *looks for a piece of paper* Aha!) Okay, well ... R&R! 

**://meow ~Yuu Mizuyuki~ meow//:**


	5. PHS ???

* * *

**_Secrets_**  
(A Yuffie x Vincent fanfic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_

* * *

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 7's characters. PLOT OF STORY = mine. CHARACTERS = Squaresoft. 

Author's note: >_< I think I didn't even develop my character well ... *sniff* I promise to try to do it in this chapter! >_< p> **Chapter 5: PHS **

Green eyes ...

Green, mako eyes constantly stared at her as he released some powerful magic at her. She tried to dodge the attack but found out that she couldn't move her limbs. 

_Dammit! Gawd, not at a time like this! Oh great, I'm gonna die ... I'm gonna die; how pathetic._

She tried to move again as a set of blue fireballs were fast approaching. 

_Please ... I can't die yet ... I haven't told him yet._ Yuffie suddenly sat up from her makeshift bed as a surprised Vincent shot up from his leaning position.

"Gawd! What type of dream was that!!!!" Yuffie hollered, not noticing Vincent staring at him nor Cid panting at the doorway, surprised. 

Cid glared at Yuffie. "@#!&%@!$$!#$@!!!! What wast that all about?!" 

Yuffie looked around. "..."

"We're @#$%in' here! Better leave now and damn leave me alone for a couple o' months!"

Yuffie groaned and glared at Cid.

"Nothing, Cid ..."

Cid quirked his eyebrow and said, "Ya ... I fuckin' believe you ... oh, and were near Wutai so pack up!" Cid then walked back towards the bridge.

Yuffie's eyes widened ... _were near Wutai!!!_ She then grabbed her backpack and her weapon, Conformer, grinning. She then looked around to see if she missed anything and met crimson eyes. 

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she had no idea on where Vincent would stay. She glanced at Vincent with a questioning look. 

" Gawd ... I almost forgot! Vinny, where are you gonna go then?"

Vincent thought for a moment. "..."

Cid waited for his reply and noticed that his cigarette was becoming rather short. He grabbed another cigarette from his pocket and lighted it. "C'mon! Dammit! What is it gonna be?"

Vincent then cleared his throat and said, "Nibelheim."

"@#$%@%*&#$@%!!!!!" Cid cursed and walked towards the bridge, continuously cursing.

Vincent shrugged and looked at Yuffie who still looked confused. "Vinny, are you gonna lock yourself up again in that stupid coffin of yours...? I thought-"

Yuffie paused as she saw Vincent give her a reassuring smile. " ... I thought of something worse than that." He then chuckled almost quietly. "I'm going to live in the old mansion ... "

Yuffie smiled and laughed. "Gawd! I thought ... That old pile of wood? That's gonna be a real hell to fix and stuff!" 

"I am well aware of that ... Yuffie, are you planning to leave soon because we're here."

Yuffie froze. "Gawd! I totally forgot!" 

With that, she ran out of the Highwind and waved at Vincent who was watching her from the window.

"BYE, VINNY! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!" She then turned around and ran towards Wutai.

Vincent watched her leave and turn smaller and smaller until she was gone. "Goodbye ... until next time ..."

* * *

Yuffie stopped sprinting and watched Highwind, a small speck in the sky, disappearing. 

The sunset greeted her from far west and the scent of flowers, dust and food grew stronger. She used the dirt path that wove around Wutai to get to her own house. 

She sighed, she missed Wutai, even if she hardly admitted it. She missed the road she was walking in, how the sun's light would shine through Da Chao, the smell of sakura blossoms, the humid, summer heat that wasn't present in Nibelheim. 

As she saw the familiar shape of her porch, she was surprised to see Shake and Chekov, accompanied by a figure behind them. She peered closer and noticed that it was her father.

Grinning, she ran towards them and noticed that they were smiling. Chekov was crying silently and Shake ran towards Yuffie and ruffled her hair playfully. Godo silently walked forward and sprinted towards Yuffie.

Yuffie then ran towards her father and hugged him. 

"Yuffie, it has been how many months since I've last seen you. Were have you been?" Godo inquired in a serious tone.

Yuffie sighed. "I saved the world! Gawd! C'mon you guys! Aren't you at least happy to see me?"

Godo gave a small smile and sighed. "Yes, I am happy to see you but I am also worried. I am your father, aren't I?"

Yuffie grinned. "Ya, you are."

_I never expected it to be this way ... but this is a lot better than I expected._

Yuffie knew how strict her father was and she knew she had disappointed him a lot for the past years. She was quite amazed by how her father had stuck with her as much as he could for the past years. Yuffie gave a big hug to her father who seemed surprised by the rare show affection and hugged her back.

* * *

_A month later ... _

"I'm just going to the restaurant! I'll be back." Yuffie shouted towards Godo as she sprinted towards the local restaurant to get some occasional treat. 

~ ring ring ring

"Huh?" Yuffie slowly went to a stop and looked at her pocket. It was her PHS ringing. She then pressed a button to answer it.

"Hey Yuff!"

Yuffie grinned, it was Cloud.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay ... so that wasn't such a good ending for a chapter ... but I will continue, oh yes I will. @_@ but school is starting >_ **Yuu Mizuyuki || Vincent's lazy official fanfic writer (self-proclaimed)**


	6. Surprise Visit (or not :P)

* * *

**_Secrets_**  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_  


* * *

Disclaimer: ... @_@ ... please refer to Chapter 1 ... arigatou.

Author's notes: Oooh ... I actually am writing the next chapter ... ^_^ I was just wondering, why did I call my story "Secrets" ... *scratches head* I forgot.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise Visit**

"Hey Cloud, what's up?" 

Yuffie grinned. She knew that she had not been keeping in touch with her AVALANCHE crew. It was really likely of Cloud to call them. 

"So, how's it there?" Cloud said cheerily over the PHS.

Yuffie chuckled."I'm perfectly fine, just hungry. So, how are you and Tifa?"

"Fine, we built a new bar and we're helping out Vincent fix the old mansion ... Oh! Tifa wants to talk to you. Wait a minute ..." Cloud handed his PHS to Tifa.

"Hey Yuffie! Long time, no hear! Hey, why don't you come over here for a week or so? We need to talk more, besides, it's been a month and you never called. Well, Vincent hasn't either but he lives near ... Ehem, anyway, c'mon! You should visit us!" 

In the background, Yuffie heard Cloud shouting, "Ya! VISIT US!" 

"Give me one good reason, Tifa." Yuffie chimed.

Tifa gave a short laugh. "Well ... Vincent's in Nibelheim ... Is that a good enough-"

"Tifa!" Yuffie whined. Oddly, she felt a tinge of pain. 

_ ... Gawd, I really miss Vinny._

"Yuffie? Yuffie?! Are you there?!" Tifa shouted, worried.

"I-I'm here ... sorry." Yuffie giggled. "I kinda forgot about-"

"me? How could you?" Tifa laughed. "Anyway, are you going here?"

Yuffie sighed. "I have to ask Godo about it."

"Okay, call me if you can go, okay? Bye! Oh, here's Cloud."

"Hey Yuff! So, I heard you have to ask. If you can't convince Godo, call us and we'll do the rest, okay?"

Yuffie grinned. "Sure!"

"Okay ... umm ... bye, talk to you later."

"Bye!" Yuffie pressed another button in her PHS to end her call. She sighed.

_ Convincing Godo to let me do something is like convincing Cid to stop smoking._

* * *

Inside the Kisaragi residence, two voices were evident and can be heard from outside. 

"N-O! You will not leave Wutai again without my permision." Godo shouted, his voice booming.

Yuffie blinked. " ... but I left Wutai without asking your permision before ..."

"Oh ... ehem, but this is different. Yuffie, I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

Yuffie shook her head and glared at her father. "Ya right! Like you know what was best for mom before she had to die!"

Godo's eyes widened but after a few seconds, he glared back at Yuffie. "I will not tolerate this behaviour any longer! If you are to become my heir, you will have to be disciplined!"

"I don't want to be your heir and I AM leaving!" With that, she ran out of her father's house. The sky was rather dark and thunder could be heard. 

_Gawd! He never even listens to me or gives me chances._

Rain started to pour, making the dirt path moist and the grass smell sweeter, but the sky was dark and Wutai looked rather gloomy.

She stopped in the middle of the dirt road and looked up, the water drizzling on her face and soaking her new kimono.

" ... I never wanted this responsibility in the first place." She sobbed. 

She ran towards her porch, crying. _ I miss her ... I miss mom ... and I miss Vinny._

* * *

Vincent looked through the window and stared. It began to rain just a few minutes ago and he looked at the dark sky. He sighed as he looked back at the room he was fixing. It was very dusty and some furniture needed repairs. He grabbed a chair and started bringing it down towards the lobby were he placed all that would be re-arranged later on.

"I wonder what she's doing now." He mused as he sat on the chair he brought down. He didn't notice that one of the chair's leg was missing, and just after he sat, the chair tilted and he fell.

He stood up and dusted himself while chuckling. "So many things on my mind lately ..." He sighed and headed towards the stairs. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hello Vincent." Cloud and Tifa said in chorus. 

Vincent opened the door wider to let them in as the two took of their coats and hung it on the coat rack. 

"So, what room are you workin' on now?" Cloud asked as he eyed the pile of furniture in the lobby.

Vincent sighed. "The last room on the left, upstairs." 

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed. "Cloud and I will start at the right then. That way, we'll clear out the dust towards the middle and outside the door."

Cloud shrugged. "Sounds okay to me. I'll go ahead then, Tif." Cloud ran upstarirs and was out of sight.

Vincent headed towards the stairs. 

"Hey Vincent, wait!" Tifa ran towards Vincent.

"Yes? What is the matter?" Vincent glanced back at Tifa.

Tifa stopped running near Vincent and said, "Well ... I just wanted to tell you that I invited Yuffie over in our house for a week or so and ..." Tifa looked at Vincent, who in turn looked rather shocked. "Um ... Vincent, was it wrong to invite her? I mean, you don't have to see her if you want, she'll be staying over Cloud's and my house anyway.

Vincent stared at Tifa. He then regained his composure and said, "It's not that I don't want to see Yuffie, Tifa."

_Of course I want to see her! I love her! _ The thought screamed in his mind and he was fighting down the urge to shout such to Tifa. Tifa quirked her eyebrow. "Then, what's bothering you?"

Vincent sighed. " ... nothing, I was just surprised."

"I see ... well, she's gonna call my PHS so that Cloud can pick her up with his gold chocobo and-"

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted from upstairs as he ran towards the stairs, waving his PHS. "It's Yuffie! Catch."

Cloud threw the PHS and Tifa ran to catch the small device. Once she caught it, she placed it on her ear. "Hello, Yuffie! So, are you coming?" Tifa peered at Vincent who was still quite shocked. Cloud was heading down the stairs.

"Oh, I see, Cloud will be there to fetch you. He'll probably arrive tomorrow about 2 in the afternoon." Tifa said and waited for Yuffie's reply. "Okay, see you tomorrow then! Oh! Hold on a sec ..."

Tifa looked up. "Anyone wanna talk to her before I hung up?"

Vincent looked rather uneasy at the moment, fighting another urge to grab the PHS from Tifa. He sighed, "May I?"

Tifa smiled and gave the PHS to Vincent. 

"Good evening, Yuffie." 

* * *

Yuffie sat up from her bed, in shock. It was Vincent. 

_Vincent wants to talk to me!_

"Vinny? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"Yes ... it has been quite awhile. I heard you were going to visit Cloud and Tifa here at Nibelheim."

"Uhuh. I'll be staying there for a month, I told Tifa about it."

"I see. It's amazing that Godo has allowed you to go."

Yuffie sighed. "Godo didn't want me to go ... I just decided I would."

Vincent sighed as well. "He will be worried, Yuffie." 

Yuffie shook her head, she knew Vincent wouldn't see this but she just wouldn't have it that Vincent was siding for Godo. "That's not true, besides, I've packed my stuff. Gawd! You sound like you don't want me to come there."

Vincent's eyes widened. "That isn't true, Yuffie. I want to see you ..." _badly_ Yuffie sighed. "I have to go ... I'll see you tomorrow, and say goodnight for me to Cloud and Tifa. Goodnight, Vinny." With that, she pressed the button to end her call and lay down on the bed once again.

_I'm gonna see him and the others again!_

* * *

**Author's Note (again):** I can't believe I wrote a 2-word title among all my other one-word titles ... okay, so I'm a bit weird (ya right ... a bit?). I probably would end in the 10th chapter which is a long way to go, ne? Reviews are welcome :P ... it's simple to review, just click that button below that says, "Click Here to Submit Review".

**Yuu Mizuyuki ~dreamer18's official whacker** (no, not self-proclaimed ... it's my side-job) 


	7. Arrival

* * *

**Secrets**  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_

* * *

standard disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is owned and copyrighted by Squaresoft, thus I do not own them. I am just _borrowing_ them for this story. Plot owned by me of course. ^_^ R&R onegai!

Btw, thanks to the following people!

**Falvus**: ^_^ thanks for all the reviews by the way ... 

**Michelle Coleman**: ... me too ... I don't know why it is. I forgot.

**kittie**: wow, thanks for constantly reviewing my fic. It really helps me continue my fics. Thanks a bunch!

**DigimonPrincess Shinaka**: thankees! new reviewer!

and to all the wonderful reviews you have given ... 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

Yuffie set off, just as the sun's rays have been spotted over the horizon. Carefully, she tiptoed towards the entance of the house, just to make sure no one heard her leave. She grabbed her knapsack by the door before wistfully looking back.

_Ja mata, otou-san ..._1

She ran across the dirt path, making a mental note not to look back lest she loses her will to leave Wutai once again. She would miss Wutai ... 

Slowly, she walked up the hill in search of her means of transportation aka Highwind. She had called Cid through her PHS to ask him for this certain ride. He had reluctantly agreed after being bribed with a few packs of cigarettes and an antique, one-of-a-kind lighter that Yuffie had found in her travels. And so, Yuffie had reached the top and spotted a metallic glint. A sly smile crept her face.

Upon reaching the Highwind, she looked around the massive plane until she spotted the hangar's opening and she silently went inside to spot a sleeping Cid on his seat. She giggled as she ran and jumped to land on top of Cid with a loud thud.

Why you @#%$in &(@^&^#^@&^#(!$^#!!!! 

She grinned as she helped herself up and dusted her shorts. "Gotcha!" She exclaimed.

Cid glared at Yuffie. "Kisaragi, I hope my daughters don't turn out like you!"

"Oh c'mon Cid, why not? Wouldn't that be great. Gawd, they would all look like me and act like me ..." She grinned. "When you get married with Shera, wh-" Cid glared at her but gave up and sighed. "Who @#%$in told you I'd marry Shera?"

Yuffie's eyes widened. "You mean ..."

Cid winced and kicked himself mentally for acting like such a fool. He looked back at Yuffie who was waiting for his answer expectantly. He sighed. "Ya ya ... I am gonna marry her, but don't @#%$in tell anyone or I'll @#%$in kill you!"

Yuffie squealed in glee as she went of to her own usual place before things get messy.

He muttered as he placed his attention to the conrtols. The Highwind's engine started and its usual purr had set in. Slowly, Highwind lifted off the ground.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa had finished cleaning the upper floors by noon and Vincent finished cleaning the lobby and the rooms in that level. They had gathered all the junk in the center of the house, near the main entrance in which they will sort out all of the garbage to be brought out and be picked up by the garbage truck.

Cloud went down the stairs followed by Tifa who brought down 3 glasses of lemonade. As they reached the lobby, they spotted Vincent pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

Tifa approached Vincent. "Hey, Vincent!"

Vincent looked at her passively and nodded.

Cloud walked towards them and stood beside Tifa. "So, Vincent, what's wrong? You seem to be ... well ... you're not acting like yourself today."

Vincent looked at both of them and sighed. "I do not know why I have been acting like such as well. I'm very sorry if it bothers you ... I just feel quite uneasy today for some unknown reason ... somewhat apprehensive." He sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

Tifa gave Vincent an understanding look. "It's Yuffie, isn't it?"

Vincent gave out a small, shy blush which he tried to hide. _I assume it's rather obvious ..._ He sighed and nodded gravely. "I am just feeling rather uneasy ... her coming here ..."

"Why?" Cloud asked, "You do want to see her right?"

_Of course I do ... I miss her so much, then why, Vincent Valentine._ Vincent sighed and shrugged. "I do want to see her. I ... I miss her." He stood up and looked at his 2 friends. Tifa nodded, "We know you do, right, Cloud? That's why were here to help you out." Cloud nodded in affirmation. Tifa went on, "Besides, if something goes wrong, we'll back you up." She smiled mischeiviously, "but first ... we better do something about your clothes." 

Vincent gulped. _I sense something I would regret later on ..._ There was something about Tifa's smile that he did not like.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, will ya!" Cid shouted as he knelt and shook Yuffie as gently as he could. 

Yuffie sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms as she opened her eyes to meet Cid's glare. "You hate me, don't you?" She grinned.

"Took you a hell of a lot of time before you @#%$in realized it." He grinned back in return as he helped her up. "We're here."

Yuffie's heart skipped a beat. Mixed feelings came in ... she felt excited, uneasy, happy ...

_I'll be seeing Vincent!_

She grabbed her knapsack and jumped out of the Highwind. "Cid, are you coming?"

Cid shook his head but grinned. "I'll be @#%$in back in a couple of @#%$in days to bring everyone. Be a good girl who I can be proud of until then!"

Yuffie pouted playfully. "You mean I'm not a good girl now?"

"@#%$in NO!" Cid smiled as he went in the Highwind. Yuffie laughed heartily. "Spoil sport!"

She ran off into Nibelheim happily and heard Highwind's purr at the distance. She sure was gonna miss Cid.

She looked inside her knapsack and went through its contents, searching for her PHS.

* * *

The three had just finished cleaning up the whole mansion except for the basement which was quite hard to clean up in a day and was left for tomorrow. Cloud finished coating one of the rooms with fresh paint as Tifa redecorated one of the rooms. Vincent finished carrying out all of the trash into the garbage truck and went in the mansion to see the progress thay have done in the past 2 days. He smiled, appreciating the new look. He really owed the 2 so much for helping him out. Vincent went up the newly cleaned stairs to where Cloud and Tifa were resting. 

"We've just finished. How about you?" Cloud asked wearily.

"I have just finished my work as well. I thank you for all the help you have done." Vincent said solemnly. He saw Cloud nod before he began to doze off on his chair and Tifa smile. "It was no problem, really." Tifa exclaimed. "Besides, Vincent, we're as excited as you are in seeing Yuffie!"

Vincent blushed. "I ... I-" His statement was never finished as the ring of Tifa's PHS interrupted him.

Tifa grabbed the PHS on the table and answered it. "Hello. Tifa speaking." Tifa grinned. "YUFFIE!" Vincent froze as Tifa went on, "Where are you? Are you here in Nibelheim or did Cid throw you out of the Highwind like before?"

Tifa nodded. "I see ... I'll be right there." And with that, Tifa turned off her PHS.

She looked at Vincent and grinned. "She's outside."

* * *

**Author's note:** I guess this fic will end up longer than I expected ... ^^; ... oh well. Sorry if it took so long. I forgot the plot and I made a new one ... gomen nasai minna-san!

[1] "ja mata ... otou-san" means "see you later ... dad"

Reviews please ^^ ... thankee in advance!


	8. Real Beginning

* * *

**Secrets**  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)  
_by Yuu Mizuyuki_

* * *

**Author's note:** I have already set my standard disclaimers and thus it will be effective throughout the whole story. ^_______^ ... onto the story ~desu!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Real Beginning**

Tifa jumped off the ledge of the stairs, obviously excited to see Yuffie, and ran towards the door. Cloud stood stunned at Tifa's feat while Vincent slowly walked down the stairs, trying to look calm. A few knocks were heard from the main door. Tifa grinned as she opened the door to meet Yuffie, in her usual green turtleneck and short, brown shorts.

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried out as she hugged Yuffie. Yuffie grinned and hugged her best friend back. Once they let go, Yuffie was admitted inside to be able to greet the others. Cloud nodded and ruffled Yuffie's hair playfully while Vincent smiled, one of his rare smiles. Yuffie felt her heart leap and her stomach feel queasy.

_Vincent ... _

She grinned at Vincent and suddenly ran towards him to give him one of her bear hugs. Vincent winced at the impact but smiled nonetheless. He looked down to see Yuffie still trying to squeeze the life out of him. Seeing this, he chuckled. "No use trying that, Yuffie ... I believe you're just wasting your time." He grinned. "So, you missed me?" Yuffie looked up at Vincent. Vincent shook his head and smiled playfully. Yuffie stuck out her tongue. "Mean."

Tifa walked towards the two. "So, Yuffie, where are you staying, my house or here?" Yuffie looked at Tifa. "Hmm ... I don't know."

Cloud stood beside Tifa and looked at her, confused. "I thought it was already decided that she'll stay with us?" Tifa smiled. "I know but I think she'd like it here better and Vincent wouldn't mind, right?" She smiled sweetly.

Vincent glared at Tifa but smiled after. He then glanced down at Yuffie. "Yuffie, it's your decision ... I don't mind at all, Yuffie, but I believe that you should decide on this."

"Gawd, I don't know ... ummm ... Tifa, you don't mind if I stay here, right?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not at all, besides, you stayed with us last time." She grinned, "and Vincent did say to us that he missed you ..." Quickly, she peered at Vincent to see him blushing.

Cloud nodded. "Yuff, we'd better go. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Tifa waved at the two. "Yuffie, I'll call you later, we have lots of things to talk about." Tifa giggled. "Bye, you two." With that, the two left.

Yuffie smiled and looked around. "Gawd, You guys fixed up all of this?" Vincent nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Is it that hard to believe?" Yuffie giggled then grinned. "How much did you pay Tifa and Cloud to do this?" Vincent smiled. "Not that much ... just my mastered Bahamut materia and a couple of mastered All materia." Yuffie pouted. "Unfair!"

Vincent hated to admit it but Yuffie was really what brought him out of his cold countenance. He fondly looked at Yuffie who was still pouting. She never really changed from before but there was something there that's new between them. Something that people called Love that others didn't truly have. Vincent surprised Yuffie and himself by embracing her. "You know what ..." He whispered to her ear. "Cloud and Tifa were right ... I did miss you ... so much." Yuffie smiled as she looked up at Vincent, their lips an inch away from each other. But that didn't stay as such for long as Vincent brushed his lips gently on Yuffie's. 

* * *

Yuffie felt quite uneasy as she sat up. She looked outside the window and noticed it was still dark. She shrugged, what was making her feel uneasy ... and in the middle of the night. She went out of her room, silently walking across the hall but stopped as she reached Vincent's door. The door was left ajar.

Yuffie shook her head. _I just can't look in his room ... but he left it open and this is what Yuffie does best ... sneak into rooms ... Gawd, why do I feel so uneasy._ She peeped in and opened the door a bit more to let her small figure in.

She looked around and spotted Vincent, sleeping soundly on his bed. The moonlight from the window illuminated his naked torso to give it a more heavenly look. The blanket covered the lower part of his body and his ebony hair cascaded down his back, revealing his handsome face. Yuffie stood there, fixiated with what she saw. She smiled. _Gawd, Vincent's so cute while he's sleeping._ She turned around and slowly tiptoed towards the door and began to walk out of the room when she heard the swish of cloth from behind. She froze and glanced back to see Vincent sitting on his bed, surprised.

Yuffie froze. _Gawd, I knew I shouldn't have went in ... dammit ... now what ..._ She stood there, tense as Vincent rose from his bed. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to sneak in ... I was just ... well I-"

_Nice work Yuffie, so much for a good excuse ..._ She shut her eyes tight. She really didn't mean anything bad about this but she just couldn't help it. Just a peak ... It seemed like hours and the silence wasn't helping her to relax. Finally she gave up and opened her eyes to meet Vincent's crimson once a feet away from her. Vincent smiled. "I understand." He laughed. "I'll just leave this incident as a past memory. You look so cute when you're nervous." Yuffie frowned. "Gawd, you scared me! I thought you were mad at me and ... " Vincent chuckled. "How can I be mad at you, Yuffie?"

Her puzzled, hazel eyes met his dark, crimson orbs. "I ... I really didn't mean to-"

Vincent placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry ..." He moved closer and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Yuffie ... I can never be angry at you because ... I love you."

* * *

**Author's note:** Tada! I'm back ... okay, so that chapter was all mushy and WAFFy ... @_@ ... gah. I can't believe I wrote that. Please R & R. I want to know if the WAFF-iness should be continued. Arigatou!


	9. First

bSecrets/bbr  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)br  
iby Yuu Mizuyuki/ibr  
hr  
pbAuthor's note:/b I kinda got lost again ... @_@ ... but I did end up with this ...  
I hope it's okay ... R & R./p  
  
hr  
bChapter 9: First/bp/p  
  
pYuffie gasped in surprise. iVincent loves me ... but ... how .../i She stared at his  
sincere expression, locked in his gaze. Yuffie didn't know how to react but she wanted to  
keep this single moment intact. No one to interrupt this passing memory of hers./p  
  
pShe had always dreamed of this day, ever since she was a mere child ... that she would  
find a man that she would love and that man she loved would finally confess to her./p  
  
pYuffie began to open her mouth, waiting for words to calm out with ease like her usual  
conversation. She was lost in bliss and she smiled, her most gentle smile as she embraced   
Vincent. "Vinnie ... I love you too."/p  
  
pVincent smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He then looked down to meet Yuffie's   
gaze on him. Feeling that he couldn't hold down his emotions, he leaned down to meet   
Yuffie's lips once again. Yuffie gasped, momentarily parting her lips, deepening the kiss  
as both experienced their first real kiss./p  
  
pYuffie hesitantly pulled away, blushing. "Vinnie ... I ..." She never really finished   
as Vincent kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled. He looked at Yuffie's confused  
expression before giving out a hearty laugh. "You never told me why you came here though."  
Yuffie blushed even more. "I ... I couldn't sleep and I wanted to do something and ... I-"   
Yuffie pouted. Vincent smiled. "... you don't know ..." Yuffie nodded and stuck out her   
tongue. She giggled. "Meanie. Gawd, Vinnie ... you can be so sneaky sometimes." Vincent   
nodded playfully. "I know." He smiled, "but you better sleep ... it's quite late, Yuffie."  
/p  
  
pYuffie nodded. "I better go then. Good night, Vinnie!" She playfully blew a kiss before  
she left. Vincent sighed. He knew he had changed ever since Yuffie came int his life, but  
he had to admit that he changed for the better. He now learned how to appreciate life   
more and with Yuffie's help, made him feel that his burden had been lightened greatly. He   
loved her deeply. She was the world to him and he didn't mind at all because he now knew,   
Yuffie thought the same way about him. He silently went back to his bed and slept. For the  
first time in 30 years, he slept peacefully./p  
  
hr  
  
pVincent awoke due to the loud noises coming from the kitchen. He frowned, guessing the  
cause as he walked grimly down the small hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There,   
he spotted what seems to be Yuffie. Yuffie was apparently covered with some sort of syrup.   
She grinned. "I was making breakfast." She looked around, trying to find something amidst all  
the pots and pans lying around the kitchen. Finally she cried out in glee as she spotted a   
plate with what seems to be flat, brown dough. "Umm ... Vinnie, want some pancakes?"/p  
  
pRight then and there, Vincent made a mental note that Yuffie should be kept out of   
the kitchen./p   
  
pYuffie and Vincent ate the concoction cooked. Vincent tried to swallow it down before he  
could sense the bitterness of the ipancakes/i. On the other side of the table, Yuffie  
pouted. "It isn't that bad! It's one of my best works!" Vincent tried to smile, not wanting  
to hurt Yuffie's feelings but excused himself later on, feeling rather sick./p  
  
pAfter that morning incident, the two set out to visit Tifa and Cloud. Yuffie practically  
had to drag Vincent out of the house due to many reasons but mostly due to that morning  
fiasco. As both neared Cloud's residence, Yuffie and Vincent stopped at their tracks./p  
  
hr  
  
pbAuthor's rants:/b Hope you think it's okay ... It's currently 1 in the morning when I made  
this and I'm feeling kinda dizzy ... @_@ ... just hope it's okay for you guys. This story is  
actually getting weirder and weirder ... out of my usual genre. Oh well. ^_^;;;;; Gah ... I   
wanna go with my bro to bring him back to his dorm. Have to sleep ... reviews please. Thanks./p 


	10. Interlude: Pictures in Life

bSecrets/bbr  
(A Yuffie + Vincent fan fic)br  
iby Yuu Mizuyuki/ibr  
hr  
pbAuthor's note:/b Well, this is just an insert ... nothing to do with the whole story, really .... I just thought  
it reminded me of Vincent and Yuffie./p  
p  
Standard disclaimers from first chapter apply to all chapters/ interludes in this fic./p  
  
hr  
bInterlude: Pictures in Life /bp/p  
pWhite ... splashes with color anew. br  
The lines begin to work their intricacy,br  
Interloping, intertwining.br  
A burst of light called love showers bright in different spaces.br  
An open sea in the background,br  
Vast and uncharted.br  
  
  
pFree or slaved,br  
Burdened or light,br  
The past, present and future ...br  
Swirl and mix in different shades in destiny's palette./p  
  
  
PLove so red,br  
Envy as green,br  
Violet in rage,br  
Blue in the time of depression.br  
Colors play together as one picture./p  
  
  
PAnd as the rueful painter ends,br  
A few more touches made,br  
And a work of masterpiece done.br  
He has painted life in his own very way./p 


End file.
